


Over The Far And Hills Away

by gerty_3000



Category: Hotline Miami (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Separation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:30:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8707039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gerty_3000/pseuds/gerty_3000
Summary: as usual, rouven = beard, richard = jacket





	

**Author's Note:**

> as usual, rouven = beard, richard = jacket

“You can’t leave.”

He said it softly, as if afraid to. As if the moment he’d said it, some fragile thing between them would be shattered. He’d never denied Richard before, never been apart for him, except for before they met. It seemed like such a far time ago, though, and it made Rouven sick to his stomach to think of the distance between them. San Francisco to Miami, they couldn’t be further apart.

They had driven in silence to the airport, the air that was normally filled with a comfort between them occupied only by breathing and musical humming or conversational topics that ensured Richard would never have to respond if he didn’t want to was instead tense and uneasy, a feeling that pervaded between the both of them, god forbid either admit it.

The two former soldiers now stood at Gate E, face to face and avoiding each others eyes. Richard seemed taken aback by Rouven’s statement, but his bewilderment melted away in what felt like an instant to something that seemed close to forgiveness. A gentle longing in his eyes and the slightest forlorn smile on his lips, it was his turn to be cryptic, not in words, but in expressions.

Eyes carefully flickering up to meet, it seemed the breaking point for the Lieutenant, and tears that he didn’t even realize were building up had suddenly spilled over his eyelids and trailed down his cheeks. He was shaking, feeling the need to hold it in, despite how often he claimed that it was OK to cry. The man sniffled, feeling like a little kid as he wiped frantically at his face, pushing his glasses up to whisk away the wetness, despite the way the tears just didn’t seem to stop forming.

“You can’t leave.” He nearly whimpered, voice high and tight and strained and for a moment, Rouven feared he was bordering on hysteria. He was trembling like a leaf with the exertion of trying to keep from openly sobbing, and with that, Richard stepped forward, gently taking Rouven’s head in his hands and drawing him in close. He couldn’t stand to see him cry, even worse, be indirectly the cause for it. They would see each other again! They would call! They made plans for it so many sleepless nights in Hawaii, on shore leave, in the hospital when Richard was recovering from the deep lacerations in his chest from the elevator explosion.

Even if they never upheld their countless promises, they would still have to meet up again for Barnes and Daniels’ funeral.

Richard pressed a soft kiss to the top of Rouven’s head, sighing softly through his nose as he kept his mouth against the soft orange hair for much longer than he knew was ‘necessary’. They remained like that for a few minutes, just reveling in the contact with each other before Rouven finally, reluctantly, pulled away. Hands stayed resting upon his cheeks, reluctant to let go, but knowing he had to.

He drew in a slow, steady breath, acting as though he were going to say something, but the words never came. He just let his hands slide down, feeling the scratchy tickle of facial hair on his palms before they fell to his sides. He nodded once, swallowing thickly around the lump in his throat before moving away, a sense of finality in him as he walked towards the appropriate gate for Miami.


End file.
